


The Pain in Me

by Mukkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Kudos: 1





	The Pain in Me

''Why did nobody tell me?  
Why did you leave me to find out by myself?  
Why didn't YOU show me?  
That the world doesn't exist without this?''

  
"Come on, come," I shouted towards him. I didn't know him. I just wanted to see his face. "Come," I repeated.   
  
He was clenched in a little ball, his head on his knees, waiting for something. I knew that he was just waiting. His long brown bangs covered his eyes; you could clearly see his ripped clothes and shoes.

"Who are you?" He whispered. I couldn't blame him for not coming. "Where are you?" I heard his voice again. "Go away."  
  
Where was I? I stepped forward, but it was like I've walked miles. I was no longer at that empty place, which I didn't know. Now I was in the city that I lived in.  
  
I made another step forward, then another one and another one. I found myself in my school's backyard. The leaves were falling from the trees, covering the ground. I went to the door and went inside.  
  
The hallways were empty, silence was embracing everything. I was wandering through the floors but didn't see anyone. It was probably a day off or something- Wait... Which day is it?   
I went out of the building. This silence was driving me crazy.  
  
I started running through the streets. I felt the wind was smashing in me like it wanted me to go back. Like it was allow me to go further.   
  
Actually, where was I going? I had no idea, I just kept running.   
  
I wanted to escape from the silence which was following me. I was starting to feel it taking over my mind.  
  
I suddenly stopped. My home! I quickly came in and shouted in relief.  
  
"I'm home!" But nobody answered me. The lights were on, but the house was empty. "Helloo? Is anybody here?" Nothing.   
  
I walked around every room, turning the lights off behind me, yet I still didn't find anyone, so I went out of the house.   
  
I felt something hit my body. It was raining. The rain was trying to hurt me. I just knew it.  
  
I looked at my home again and the next thing I knew was that I was running on the street screaming. All the lights were on. I'm sure that I set turned them off.   
  
While I was running I noticed that all the houses were bright. But all of them were empty. Something was happening.   
  
NO! I wasn't supposed to run.  
  
I suddenly stopped. I made a small step forward - just like the first one. The same thing happened. I was in the center of the town in seconds. And they were there. All of them were gathered together, looking down at something.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, but nobody turned around. I ran to them and made my way to the center. But nobody noticed while I was doing all of this. And then I froze.  
  
He was clenched in a little ball, his long brown bangs covered his eyes; you could clearly see his ripped clothes and shoes.  
  
The rain continued pounding my body.   
  
"Come on, Tooru." I heard a familiar voice calling my name. The brown-haired boy was talking to me. "Come." He repeated.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, scared to death.   
  
I looked around. All the people were gone. And then I realized. The raindrops were the tears of the people in the town.  
  
"You." He said simply and lifted his head. His chocolate eyes gazed in my own. "Come." He invited me again.   
  
It was weird. Just an hour before I was playing in the park with the kids and my parents were laughing with us. Just a minute ago I was calling this boy to come to me. And now it was all backward.  
  
I made a little step closer to him and I found myself just next to him. As I took his hand I went through his body… and I felt whole again.  
  
I felt something warm touching my skin. It wasn't raining anymore. The sun lighted my world.   
  
Again I stood in the park with all the kids and parents. It lasted a second and there was the darkness again. It was just too good to be true.   
  
It started to rain again, the sun hiding behind the dark clouds. In the distance, the lighted-up houses could be seen again. I was at the park again, but this time I was alone.  
  
There was nobody around me… or at least no one alive. The bodies of my loved-ones were lying all over the park.  
  
"Come on, Tooru." His voice came up to me.   
  
I gazed at the sky and there I saw him. No... I saw myself. I was covered in blood.   
  
I smiled. The heavy raindrops didn't hurt anymore.   
  
I jumped and everything became alright. I wasn't alone. I had myself. The two of us together were going to look at the world from up here.  
  
We never really lived. We just existed in others. We control their actions.  
  
Control them, him, her, and you. Everything in this world - we control it.  
  
"I'm coming," I whispered, taking his hand. "Watch out!"

''Why did nobody tell me?  
Why did you leave me to find out by myself?  
Why didn't YOU show me?  
That the world doesn't exist without this?''


End file.
